


Copenhagen

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [8]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot from Jim's deployment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copenhagen

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my wonderful beta TaupeFox59. I LOVE YOU!!!!!

Jim leafed through the book in front of him, eyes widening as he read a few things or saw a picture of particular interest. That wasn’t the only effect that was happening. He was a little surprised by how hard he actually was, but the thoughts that were racing through his head as he continued to read were nothing short of x-rated.

Thoughts of Ross tied up. Ross on his knees. Ross taking everything Jim gave him and then begging for more.

Fucking hell.

Jim had never thought of himself as a dominant person, but then he probably should have had some inkling. After all authority came naturally to him, and he did love the feeling of accomplishment being in charge gave him. It was never about being the boss exactly, but then again he loved being in control of his environment, so why shouldn’t that translate into other areas of his life.

**********

It had started out innocently enough, seven days earlier. The Dragon was anchored in the harbour of the Korsør Naval Base and Jim and four other lieutenants, including Preston and Halford had headed off to Copenhagen to visit the Royal Danish Naval Academy for series of lectures and classes on Arctic deployments. It had been extremely interesting and Jim had enthusiastically thrown himself into them, returning at night to his assigned room to happily bore Ross to death with the details.

‘You do realise that I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about.’ he said, and Jim laughed.

‘Is that your very unsubtle way of telling me to shut up?’ he asked, phone cradled between his head and shoulder as he wrestled his boot off and chucked it on the floor.

‘No. If I wanted to tell you to shut up I would say so.’ Ross replied. ‘But this conversation is boring as fuck. Why haven’t you done anything interesting yet?’

‘I’ve been busy.’ Jim protested. He actually felt a bit bad. Preston and Halford had been nagging him for two days to go out with them, but he’d gone to bed early to talk to Ross and then read over his notes and study.

‘No, you’re being you.’ Ross said. ‘Maybe you should cut loose a little bit and go out.’

‘You’ve been speaking to the girls?’ Jim frowned.

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘Harry.’

‘Christ.’ Jim lay back on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. ‘I should have known. I swear Watchet is so fucking bad that if someone sneezes the whole fucking town says bless you.’

‘Well, with the way you fucking sneeze.’ Ross said pointedly. He hadn’t quite forgiven Jim for sneezing so loudly that he’d been startled enough to fall out of bed. ‘Not everyone thinks it should be a West End production.’

‘Fuck off.’ Jim said amiably. ‘You shouldn’t hold it in. It travels at three hundred kilometres per hour.’

‘So you keep saying.’ There was a noise on the other side as Ross shifted, then a muffled growl. ‘Star, if you’re going to lie on my bollocks, I am going to move you.’ Jim laughed. Starboard had decided to completely adopt Ross and now slept on the bed next to him at night.

‘He’s going to be very put out when I get back and have to share you.’ he said and Ross chuckled.

‘Tough shit.’ he said. ‘So what are you going to do tomorrow?’

‘Well, I have a day off so I’m making it up to the girls and letting them drag me into the city.’ Jim replied, absently scratching his stomach. ‘Want me to get you anything?’

‘Just a picture of my merman with the mermaid.’ Ross said and Jim smiled.

‘Tosser.’ he said affectionately.

********

Jim regretted that decision as soon as they got off the bus.

‘What the fuck is this?’ he asked. They were standing outside what appeared to be an exhibition centre. Then he looked up at the billboard that covered most of the wall above the doors. He looked back at the girls who were giggling. ‘Did you just con me into giving up my boat trip to come to a sex fair?’

‘Not just a sex fair.’ Preston protested. ‘THE sex fair.’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Jim put his hands on his hips and glared at them.

‘Come on, it’ll be fun.’ Halford said. ‘If nothing else it will be a giggle.’

‘You I am actually very fucking surprised at.’ Jim said to her. ‘Her I expect this from, but you?’

‘What?’ Halford’s grin was wicked. ‘I just wind her up and let her go.’

‘Will you two shut up and come on?’ Preston’s voice was impatient. She was already at the door and waved them towards here.

An hour later and Jim was sure he’d seen just about everything there was to offer the sexually adventurous consumer and more. He had gotten to the point where he was just walking around with his mouth open at what he was seeing. Even Preston and Halford had lost their typical effervescence and were arm in arm, their awed expressions precious to see.

‘Look at the fucking size of it.’ Preston was staring at a dildo that was the approximate length and width of Jim’s forearm.

‘That’s nothing.’ the booth holder said, laughing at their shocked expressions. ‘I use one like this all the time.’

‘Really. Jesus.’ Halford’s face was a picture ‘Although I suppose it’s good for certain people.’ They both turned and looked at Jim with knowing looks.

‘What? Why do you automatically assume that the gay man has any experience with this?’ he said gesturing at the offending item. ‘It’s not like we spend all our time with our arms up each other’s arses.’

‘Some of you do.’ Preston said.

‘Yeah.’ Jim replied, grinning. ‘And some of you use things like that.’ They moved on from the booth snickering.

‘So, just what do you and Ross get up to?’ Preston asked.

‘Probably the same shit you and Jackie get up to.’ Jim frowned as a pair of half-naked men in leather walked past and gave him a very noticeable up and down. ‘I don’t think anal is restricted.’

‘Is that it?’ Halford grinned. ‘So you two have never gotten into any funny stuff?’

‘Define funny stuff.’ Jim said. He did a double take as they walked past a couple demonstrating a sex swing. ‘Bloody hell.’

‘Fuck me.’ Preston said, staring openly as they moved past. ‘His dick is huge.’

‘Like you could tell.’ Halford snickered.

‘No, trust me.’ Jim replied. ‘I’ve seen enough dicks to tell you she’s right. Fucking hell.’ They had all stopped now and were watching with looks of utter fascination on their faces.

‘So, your sex life is boring.’ Halford said and Jim turned to look at her.

‘Ah, no.’ he said. ‘Our sex life is the opposite of boring, thank you very much. I just don’t see the need to bring one of those into the bedroom.’ He nodded at the couple.

‘So Ross has no kinks at all?’ Preston sounded disappointed. ‘He just likes straight fucking?’

‘Yes, he does. And I like straight fucking.’ Jim said. ‘There’s nothing wrong with that.’ But a little voice in the back of his head was laughing at him. What he and Ross had done the last night they had been together hadn’t felt like straight fucking. There had been a whole other vibe in play. No pun intended.

Jim had been rather thrown by how Ross had been behaving. He’d taken the time to be alarmed after Ross had woken the next morning, clear eyed and cuddly. Then his brain had started ticking and he’d hit the internet. Ross’ symptoms had brought up some very interesting websites. 

However, the more he’d looked, the further he got from the idea he had of the two of them. There was a lot of heavy stuff out there and it was a little overwhelming. So Jim had decided to put it on the back burner and leave it for a while.

He suddenly realised that he was missing a golden opportunity.

‘Um, I’ll be back.’ he said. The girls looked at him, their faces curious.

‘Where are you going?’ Preston asked, clearly suspicious.

‘Nowhere.’ Jim said, grinning at them. ‘I’ll meet you by the booth with the glass dildos in an hour, okay?’ Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them staring at each other.

*********

The BDSM booths were all crowded together at one side of the exhibition hall, and Jim had to bite the inside of his mouth several times as he passed all sorts of unusual things. He was starting to lose hope as he moved through a sea of leather, past booths full of restraints and gags and dildos by the thousand.

None of it was doing anything for him.

Jim was just about to give up and head back, but then saw that there was a u-shape of booths right at the back that he hadn’t noticed. It was far quieter and he headed for it. Compared to the other parts he’d just come through it seemed positively tame and he immediately felt more comfortable. He headed in, under an arch constructed of poles and draped artistically in black cloth. There were three booths in all. The one on his left held traditional Japanese kimonos. Confused Jim looked to his right and saw that this booth had accoutrements of BDSM but that they looked far more stylised than the rubber and silicon from outside. He ran a critical eye over the objects and then saw something that caught his eye, mostly because it was shiny and metal and beautifully shaped.

‘Can I help you?’ Jim jumped and turned to see a friendly looking blond woman standing behind him. She was wearing a traditional black kimono with a white undershirt and her hair was knotted of top of her head.

‘I think I might be just looking.’ he replied. ‘I’m kind of a tourist here.’

‘Of course.’ she said and moved to behind the counter of the booth. ‘But I have kind of heard it all, so no question is a silly one.’ Her friendly attitude put Jim at ease and he returned her smile.

‘I’ll bear that in mind.’ he said. His gaze returned to the object he’d been looking at and she followed it.

‘Ah.’ she said, leaning over and picking it up. ‘Here.’ She handed it to Jim, and he took it, feeling a little silly. It was heavy and solid in his hand, the metal cool and smooth.

‘It’s weirdly beautiful.’ he said and the woman nodded.

‘It’s also excellent for temperature play.’ She said. ‘You can heat it or cool it in water of the preferred temperature. It’s also very hygienic. And it can be used for g-spot or prostate massage, whichever is your preference.’ She smiled at Jim’s slight blush. He handed it back, avoiding her eyes. That meant he was looking at her waist and immediately saw something that did interest him. Her kimono was held closed with an obi which was overlaid with a crimson silk cord tied in a beautifully intricate knot to form a wrapped effect around her waist. Jim had never seen its like before and leaned forward a little, staring openly at it.

‘I hope you don’t mind me asking,’ he said, ‘but what is that?’ The woman looked down.

‘It’s a corset binding.’ she replied. ‘We use it in shibari.’ When she saw Jim’s look of confusion, she smiled. ‘Do you like knots?’ The question was so unexpected that Jim laughed.

‘I’m a sailor.’ he said. ‘I love knots.’

‘Well in that case, we have just the thing for you.’ The woman came out from behind the booth and gestured to the small tent that made up the last part of the booth u-shape. ‘Would you like me to show you?’ Intrigued, Jim followed her. She got to the tent and held aside one part of the draping and ushered him inside.

*********

When he left, far later than he’d intended, his mind was racing. The bag in his hand was suitably heavy, and contained forty feet of black linen cord about as thick as his forefinger, the metal dildo he’d admired, an instructional DVD and a book.

He found the girls already waiting at the booth. They looked at him with unconcealed interest.

‘Well?’ Halford asked. Then she spotted the bag in his hand. ‘What did you get?’

‘None of your fucking business.’ he replied with a grin.

‘Oh come on.’ Preston was practically wriggling with curiosity. ‘You can’t mysteriously disappear and then come back looking like you’ve been on a shopping spree and not show us what the fuck you bought.’

‘Oh, I think you’ll find I can.’ Jim replied.

They nagged him the whole way back to the base. Jim simply folded his arms and smiled at them. By the time they were back in the accommodations, Preston was almost taking it as a personal affront.

‘I can’t believe you won’t show us.’ She snorted. ‘We’re your best friends.’

‘Some things are not meant to be shared, Billie.’ Jim said.

‘Fine.’ she flounced off and Halford followed with a smile.


End file.
